Killing me softly
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Ella le ha confesado todos sus secretos, y él la conoce mejor de lo que ella se conoce a sí misma... y es por eso que es suya.


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Killing me softly**

* * *

El diario le hablaba, le ordenaba lo que tenía que hacer. Ya nos sabía lo que hacía y lo que no, pero todo era por Tom. «Baja y espérame», era lo último que el diario había dicho, que Tom había escrito. «Te esperaré», había puesto Ginny, antes de dirigirse hacia donde Tom le había pedido. Por Tom.

Abrió el diario, y Tom no tardó. Ni siquiera hubo necesidad de coger la pluma y escribirle, ya sabía que estaba allí. «Ginny», se pintó casi inmediatamente. Entonces, ella creyó haberlo oído en su mente, como si Tom estuviera cada vez más material. Tomó la pluma, pero le tembló la mano, inexplicablemente cansada, y no pudo escribir.

«Eres mía Ginny», escribió Tom, «toda mía». Ginny cerró los ojos, suplicando no leer aquello. Pero aun lo oía en su mente, como si Tom estuviera allí. No quería oír, no quería…

—Ginny —oyó al oído y estuvo segura que la voz había sido completamente real. Reprimió un escalofrío y, lentamente, abrió los ojos; entonces, estuvo segura que la figura que se inclinaba sobre ella era Tom Ryddle, el muchacho de dieciséis años y ojos negros. Los ojos de Tom irradiaban curiosidad por ella. «Tom», intentó decir ella, no pudo, la voz no le salió, se quedó atorada en su garganta. Las palabras se quedaron en su boca, incapaces de salir.

Tom la miró con abierta curiosidad. Era una niña de apenas once años, asustada y que lo miraba con un tanto de temor y un tanto de devoción. Tom Ryddle conocía sus más oscuros secretos y sus mayores aspiraciones. Nadie conocía tan bien a Ginny Weasley. Todo se lo confiaba a su diario, a él.

Ginny se sentía más débil a cada momento que pasaba, a cada momento todo se volvía más borroso, más confuso. «Tom», quiso decir; las palabras volvieron a quedarse en su boca, atoradas, demasiado débiles para salir. «Te quiero, Tom», quiso decir, no pudo, las palabras no le salían, «te he estado esperando, Tom, he soñado contigo».

Pero Tom no dijo nada, sino que simplemente la miraba con curiosidad, Y Ginny, demasiado débil para decir, hacer u objetar algo… para decirle todo el confuso torbellino de sentimientos que pasaba por ella. Su corazón era un remolino: deseaba alejarse, deseaba decirle a Tom que era suya, que toda ella le pertenecía; pero no podía. «Te quiero, Tom, quiero decírtelo». Sus fuerzas no la dejaban, sus labios no se abrían. Tenía frío y de repente le vino a la cabeza que no tenía idea de donde estaba. Pero no importaba, porque Tom estaba con ella.

Tom conocía a esa niña más que ella misma. Era la chica que temía que Harry Potter jamás se diese cuente de que existía, la única mujer de todos sus hermanos, la muchacha menuda y aniñada que estaba enamorada. Era Ginny Weasley, la víctima de Tom Ryddle.

Los ojos de Ginny decían todo lo que su boca se negaba a soltar, lo que sus labios no podían decir. Sentía sus manos frías, heladas, en comparación con el ambiente. «Tom», quería decir, para decirle que era suya, toda suya.

Tom acercó sus manos al rostro de Ginny y acarició sus mejillas, cada vez más pálidas. Poco a poco, recorrió el rostro de la pelirroja, con sus dedos. Ginny bajó la vista, rehuyendo de su mirada. «Tom».

Él le tomó la barbilla y con firmeza le obligó a mirarla. Sus ojos castaños se veían borrosos, pero distinguió perfectamente los ojos negros de Tom, fríos y distantes. Deseó decirle lo mucho que había soñado con ese momento, el verle frente a ella. Pero a cada momento ella perdía más fuerza y él ganaba más.

—Dímelo —musitó Tom, un tanto amenazador, agresivo—; dime que eres mía, que me perteneces. Toda tu fuerza es la mía, tu alma es mía y tu aliento vital también me pertenece. Eres mía Ginny, completamente mía.

La mente cada vez más debilitada de Ginny comprendió poco a poco lo que estaba pasando; lo que estaba sintiendo; por qué de repente se sentía tan débil; por qué estaba al borde del desmayo. Su mente parecía más alejdada, pero comprendió.

Le estaba entregando a Tom su vida, su alma, su fuerza… toda ella.

Ginny a cambio de Tom.

Para que él viviera, ella tendría que morir. Sus ojos estaban bajo un velo de tristeza, pero era capaz de morir, por Tom, aunque todo estuviera mal y Tom fuera algo que no aparentaba. Ya daba lo mismo, había llegado demasiado lejos con Tom.

Entonces, cuando el letargo eterno parecía más cerca, complació a Tom por última vez.

—Te quiero, Tom, soy tuya, completamente tuya.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 28 de septiembre de 2009_

* * *

**Tuve que buscar la fecha original en la que escribí esto. En general, lo descubrí haciendo una limpia por mi perfil de Potterfics y se ganó un leve "merece quedarse". Como aclaración, quiero decir que no hay nada romántico aquí, es una relación, total y completamente enfermiza de ambos lados, sobre todo recordando que hay siete años de diferencia entre la apariencia de cada uno. Si escribiera hoy sobre este pairing, haría las cosas muy diferentes.**


End file.
